The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Quest
by Son of the Amazons
Summary: What if Mowgli had snuck up to Counsel Rock when Akela called the meeting? What if he had heard what was to become of his future? Would he find a way to change his fate so he can stay with the pack? Will the pack be convinced? Find out in this Jungle Book installment. Rated T for safety.


**The Jungle Book**

**Mowgli's Quest**

**Chapter 1**

Mowgli had heard everything. What the pack's decision was, why they were doing it, and even his father, Rama's pleas to let him stay. Akela was a wise wolf, and Mowgli usually didn't question his methods. But there had to be another way. Life with the pack was all he knew. He didn't want to put the pack in danger, but he had to do something. He knew his mother would be devastated, as well as his brothers and sisters. He snuck away from the council meeting and headed back to the den. He knew he was not supposed to interrupt these meetings, since the pack still saw him as a cub, but none of them ever said he couldn't listen from a distance. Often he and his siblings had found a few spots to listen in. Of course sometimes they had been found out cause of their childish acts, and of course received punishment for their interruption.

But this was different. Mowgli's entire future was being decided, and when he saw his father's worried face when the wolf concil came to fetch him for the meeting, he knew this was something he had to listen in on. Thankfully no one had noticed his presence. At least he thought they didn't. He soon approached the den and heard a familiar deep voice. "Hello son," Rama said as he came up beside his human son.

"Hello father," Mowgli said with a sad tone.

"So you heard what is to happen then," Rama said.

"Yes. Wait! How did you know I was there?" Mowgli asked.

"I caught your scent. You were up wind of us. If you truly want to remain undetected, know which way the breeze is blowing that way if you feel the wind blowing into the front of your face when are sneaking up on someone, they'll have a hard time sniffing you out," Rama said.

"Ooooh, I get it," Mowgli said as he took his fathers words of wisdom.

"Still, I am sorry you had to hear all of that. If I had it my way, there would be no question about you staying," Rama said.

"But can't I just talk to Sheer Khan? Tell him I would never be a danger to him?" Mowgli reasoned.

"Hmhm, I admire your thinking son, but no one talks to Sheer Khan, not even to see reason," Rama said.

"Aww, darn," Mowgli said.

"We do need to let your mother and siblings know son," Rama said.

"I know," Mowgli said.

They soon let the whole family know what was happening, and everyone was furious. "Who are they to say Mowgli can't stay here! He's just as much a member as any of them!" His mother, Luri snapped.

"He's our brother, and they can't just kick him out because he's a little different," his brother Akru said.

"I wish we could find another way so I could stay," Mowgli said.

"Well, what about the Fruit of Thunder Mountain?" Suggested Mara, Mowgli's sister.

"Mara, don't be so foolish," Rama said.

"What's the Fruit of Thunder Mountain?" Mowgli asked.

Rama and Luri looked at each other and Luri nodded before she had the family sit down and spoke, "There's an old story that get passed around through all the animals of the jungle. In your father's opinion, and the opinion of many other's of our pack, it's nothing more then what yo call Jungle Lore, or a fairy tale, something that doesn't exist. To continue, many have said that there is a fruit tree on Thunder Mountain that has never grown anywhere else in the jungle. Some say it's because the fruit never falls to make new trees. Other's say that it's because the fallen fruit has no seeds. No one really knows why the fruit is only there and no where else. This had lead many to believe that the tree may not even exist, but other's alive today claim to have ventured up there and saw it. No one has said they have eaten the fruit yet, but our ancestor said, that when one eats the fruit, it reveals their true self. Those who claimed to have seen it recently said they were to scared to find out what they might turn into, others blame their pride as a cover up. I would have agreed with your father about it not existing, if I hadn't seen it myself when I was a little one."

"Luri, please. I know it's hard, but we can't give our son false hope," Rama said.

"I am not giving him false hope love. I am just telling him the story. Whether or not he chooses to believe it is entirely up to him. I'm not telling him to go find it," Luri said.

"How far is Thunder Mountain from here?" Mowgli asked.

"Mowgli, you can't be serious, you want to go to Thunder Mountain?" Rama argued.

"If it's a chance to stay with the pack then yes. Besides, if anything, I'll just prove if the legend is true or not," Mowgli said.

"But your still so young my son. I can't let you go out there alone," Rama said.

"He won't be alone, I'll go with him," Sira said.

"But Sira, what about your place in the hunt?" Rama pestered.

"I can take his position until the journey is finished. Thunder Mountain is only half a days travel from here, right?" Akru asked.

"Well, yes but... Sira, are you sure about this. What if one of you gets hurt?" Rama said.

"If this journey proves to be, as Baloo says, fruitful, no pun intended, and could keep Mowgli from leaving, I think it's worth the risk father," Sira said.

"Don't tell me you won't let your big sister come with," Mara intervened.

"Who said we weren't? I didn't say it. Did you say that Mowgli?" Sira said.

"Nope, not me, guess that means you can come along big sis," Mowgli said and the trio giggled.

Their mother would have requested a spot in this journey, but knowing her place was caring for the pups that needed looking after when their parents were out on the hunt, she restrained herself. "But... oh, very well, but we only have til next week. Sourses say that Sheer Khan is a week away from reaching us, but the rains may hamper his progress. Just promise me you three will be careful," Rama demanded.

"We will," the three children of Rama said in unison.

"Good, now, I must speak with Akela about this. He may not like it, but I think even he knows when a young wolf's mind is made up," Rama said.

The family rejoiced. They still had a chance to stay together. And true, Akela did not feel this to be a smart decision, if the man cub felt he could convince the pack to let him stay, he saw no reason to not let the man-cub prove himself. trouble was, he was finding it hard to even believe Luri's story of the tree. Something he didn't expect though was his granddaughter's demand to join the adventure. He knew she had a soft spot for the man cub, since she knew since when the pack had found him, but he didn't know she cared that much for him. As much as he tired to convince her to not go on what he thought was a foolish escapade, she had her way and soon told Mowgli and his siblings she was coming along.

**End of Chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it. I am sorry I haven't been updating in so long, and trust me when I say I have not given up on any of my stories. I just have had a lot of crazy things happen that my mind had no time to rest, let alone think straight. This idea had been itching at my mind for a bit. I sort of got the inspiration from a movie my little sister had been watching called, well, strangely enough... Barbie: Mermaidia. Now I am not one who is a fan of the series, but when you have little sisters, they're bound to ask you to watch sooner or later, and how can I say no when they give me "the face". Darn I hate it when they do that, but it works every time, and honestly, I don't see anything wrong with the barbie movies. **

**Enough about that though. So Mowgli going on a journey to see if the legends are true. Will he find what he's looking for? Will the pack let him stay? What amazing things will he and his siblings and friend learn on this travel. Do find out in future chapters. I would like to hear some positive comments and constructive criticism on this first chapter before I continue though. Hope you had fun reading. As always, I'll update when I can. Stay tuned.**


End file.
